Stoll vs Jensen Part Two
by FurtureAuthor
Summary: A continuation of Stoll vs Jensen. What will happen now that the Stolls are on Wife Swap?
1. Never Fear, The Story Back!

**A/N: Hey! I'm taking over for DramaticFanaticPrincess. I am going to need some help. I've been having writer block and I'm trying to stay on the path that DramaticFanaticPrincess left(Atleast for now) I want you to give me some ! I'll need it. Thanks. I promise to make the story great and also guess what. Callies Board of Points will continue will this story. Sad news though, is that now I can't participant! So that I don't forget, here are the people and their points:**

**Eleos 5**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt 10**

**Book0-0Worm 3**

**Anastasia Laurels 5**

**bewilder22 5**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire 5**

**xXWeirdChikkiXx 10**

**Princesses Of Hades 3**

**Alice Daughter of Athena 8**

**Chinchillaa 7**

**onlinegirlgoing4god 5**

**BTW, what the Hades does DFP mean! Sorry, not trying to be rude. I'm not the brightest when it comes to computers(If DFP has anything to do with computers).**

**Also I don't have a word processer, sorry.**

**Triva: What Olympian Gods(excluding Hades) did Zeus not father? (Hint: There's 5)(Another hint:You can't count Zeus as one)**

**Opinion: Who's the best God/Goddess? Olympian or minor. PJO version and Greek Mythology version.**

***Later Lizards**


	2. Mall Trouble

**A/N: So so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been busy with school. I promise not to leave you wanting without warning(I'll tell you about vactions and stuff that gets in the way). Also I should warn you that I'm not on a spell check document. Sorry for misspells.**

**P.S. Tratieluver14-the girl on fire is the only one to get the triva correct. Good job. and DramaticFanaticPrincess PM me and said DFP does stand for DramaticFanaticPrincess, but a thanks to Almost Genius for finding out that it also means Digital Flat Player.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of POJ or WifeSwap, but if they made a demi-god WifeSwap I would watch.**

**Katie P.O.V.**

"Come on let's go! Let's go!" Ava wined. I was in the middle of reading the play that I had to teach on Monday. "Go where?" "It's Saturday! Mommy always takes us shopping on Saturday!" Oh no! This won't be. Right as Ava said that, Meya walked in. "I was just about remind her." "Come oooooooooon!" Ava laid on the back of the couch. "We have to go noooooooooow!" I swallowed. "All right. We'll go." "I'll get Elle and Grace" Meya said.

We pulled up to the local mall, which was huge. It took forever to find a parking spot, but I found one. "Ava," Grace said," Do you your monkey backpack?" "NO!"

"But you have to where it."

"Noooooooooooo!" Ava was mad.

"Meya your closest." Grace gave Meya the monkey backpack.

"Oh joy." After that, I saw squirmming and heard Ava yell "No! No!Nooooooooo!" Then we walked out. " Here." Meya gave me a leash."What's this for?" "It's a attached to the monkey. you'l need it." "Come on." Ava wined and tugged on the leash."Come on girls." Elle said and the girls ran. Ava dragged me. She was one strong six year old.

When we got to the mall, to are left was some designer store. "Aaaaaggggghhhhhh! That's a limited edition!" Meya ran in the store and grabbed a baise cylinder bag with light brown straps. There was also a brown rhinstoned stip on each side. "I have to have it."

"All right. How much?"

"Mmmmm." She looked at the price tag."100 dallors"

"What?"

"100 dallors. Good deal, don't you think?"

"It's alittle expences."

""Mom buys us around 2,000 dollars of clothes total." Grace told me.

"A week!" I said in shock.

"Only at the mall when we go every month. The other three Saturdays we go to local chothes and make up store."

"We only allow 100 dollars each there." Elle complain.

"Alright" I said. "Yes!" Meya smiled big,"Elle, help me find the matching jacket!" Meya pulled Elle along.

"Mrs. Stoll,"The camera man started,"Can we get an interveiw in." "Sure, Grace could you watch Ava."

"Yeah." I gave her the leash.

_Interview (as seen on T.V.)_

"Oh my Gods, 100 dallors for a purse! The only time I spend that much is when I'm grocey shopping! These girls are drivingme crazy! Gods, I can't stand another 2 weeks with them! What? What are you talking about, I didn't Gods, I said God like a normnal person. I'm telling I didn't say Gods! Gods this is annoying."**(A/N: You never hear the interviewer, that's why it sounds like Katie is talking to herself)**

**Meya P.O.V.**

"I don't see the big deal. The purse was only 100 dollars and the jacket was 150. Can someone show me the problem."

_Interview over_

**Katie P.O.V.**

After 2 HOURS of shopping, we stopped at the food count." Here," I gave them each some money. "Buy what ever you want to eat." The girls went off in three different directions. I kept Ava by my side. She was in a pouty look. "What do you want." I asked.

"Nothing!"

"You to eat something."

"No!"

"We can buy pizza. I know It's your favorite."

"No, only daddy makes it right."

"Well atleast try it."

"No!" I dragged Ava to the pizza line.

"What would you like?" Asked the lady at the counter.

"To cheese pizza slices and two waters." I answered.

"Will that be all."

"Hmmm. Ava, would you like some garlic knots?"

"What are garlic knots?" Ava asked.

"You've never had garlic knots!" She shook her head. "Half a dozen garlic knots, please." Once we got are pizza, Ava took one look and said,"Too greasey."

"I can make less greasey." I picked up a the small pack of parmesan and sprickled it on. "The parmesan will soak it up.'We walked back to the table to and sat down. Grace was eating a salad. Elle had lasagna. Meya plate was stacked with a dozen Barbecue boneless wings.

"We always get our favorite food when were here." Elle told me.

"Why aren't you eating spaghetti Grace. Your mom said it was your fav-" I was cut off by Grace."Shhh. I'm not going to let anyone know I eat cards." I then opened the tin foil holding my garlic knots.

Grace and Elle jump from their seats." Get those away. Grace and I are allergic to garlic!" Elle kept backing away."I'm sorry." I quickly threw them out.  
"I'm so sorry. Your mom said nothing about you being allergic."

"No one in our family likes garlic and Ava never had it, so she thought it was implied." Meya said.

_Interview (as seen on T.V.)_

**Grace P.O.V.**

"What, was she trying to kill me! Elle and I are allgeric to garlic and she goes and buys garlic knots! You know what, I bet she lied. I bet my mom did tell her we were allergic. Shes a (beeped)."

_Interview over_

**A/N: What did she just call Katie? Can't wait to see what happesns next? Hope you liked it.**

**Oh and becaese my finals are comming up I may not update til summer. Sorry :,(**

**Triva: When is the only time Percy feels fine in the air?**

**Opinion: Percabeth or Prechel?**

***Demi-Gods on television**


	3. Someone's Snooping

**A/N: While watching **_**America's Got Talent**_** I saw a girl named Nikki if she related to the Jensens. LOL**

**Holly P.O.V.**

"Daddy, can I invite Alex for a little pranking?" Callie asked Travis, in the cutest voice ever. I had just walked into the room when Travis answered. "Sure." Travis slipped her some kind of coin and Callie ran off. "What was the coin for?" I asked. "What coin?" He asked. "The coin you gave Callie." "I didn't give gives Callie a coin." "Don't be silly. I saw it." Then he stared at me. It was alittle creepy. He snapped and said "You didn't see anything." I feel confused for a second. "There was never a coin."

I felt dased, but once he left I thought and remember the coin. It was so weird. I think I was hipmatized. This isn't the first time they seemed weird and I've been here one day. "Can we fit in an interview, Mrs. Jensen" the camera man said. "Sure, but first, did you get that on tape?" "What on tape?" "That coin thing." "What coin thing?" "Never mind."

_Interview (as seen on T.V.)_

"There's something weird about this family. So many things. Did you know that they say gods? Not god, but gods. Weird."

**Callie P.O.V.**

"I just IMed Alex and he said that he could come. What do you mean? I don't know what Instant Message is. IM stands for... What daddy? He's here. Okay."

_End of Interview_

**Holly P.O.V.**

After Alex arived, the two went outside. Travis warned me not to go out. Telling me 'You woundn't want to get in the middle.' There was something odd about this family. I can't put my finger on it, but I know there is.

"I got it." I told Travis. I tried to balance Nicholas in one hand as I opened the door. When I opened the door, I saw Travis. "So your the new wife." He said a smirk. "I'm Connor." "Oh." I said. I didn't know that Connor was Travis's twin. "Are you here for Callie and Alex?" "I wish. Where's Travis?" "The living room."

Connor walked into the living room and I listened. "We need to go to camp. Now!" Connor whispered. "I can't leave. She knows something, I'm sure of it. Why can't Percy and Annabeth do it?" "There already there. It's that big. They wanted Katie. I explained what happened and now Annabeth is mad and I think Clarisse wants to kill me." what kind of family is amily. I wish the cameramen didn't leave. "Wel Clarisse always wants to kill you." "Good point." "I'll go." I heard foot step walking to the backyard. I quietly followed. "Callie I'm going to camp." Travis said. "Okay daddy." Callie replied. "My mom and dad already left. I hear it's big." Alex said. "We'll be back by nightfall. Morning at the latest." Connor told the kids.

Then the two started walking back in. I ran to the laundry, almost droping Nicholas. I started by due laundry, like it's what I've been doing the time. Travis found me. "I've gotta go. Be back tonight or tomorrow." "Okay. Why?" I asked. "Just something for work." Then he left.

**Travis P.O.V.**

"I don't trust her. I think she's clear sighted." I told Connor. "You can keep it from her." "I know _I_ can, but we just left her with _two_ demigod kids. Both who are a quarter Hermes!" "Ya, were in trouble." Connor replied..

We arrived at the hill and ran up. I didn't know what happened, but I would have guessed this!

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and for not updating. I have writters block and my cousins are here and I don't get to see them often. Sorry. Hope you loved it!**

**Triva: Which god of the big three didn't break the pack?**

**Opinion: What do you think happened?**

***Writter's Block Sucks!**


	4. Skating And Boyfriend

**A/N: So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I've been very busy. Sorry! Also when I said that there was a girl named Nikki on _America's got talent_ I failed to say her last name was Jensen. Silly me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO or Wife Swap. Boooooooooooooooooooooo ),:**

**Katie P.O. V.**

"Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Stoll and I'll be your teacher for the next two weeks." I said, writing my name on the board. A girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes raised her hand.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Julie and was wondering what we'll be learning today."

"I don't know anything about theater so you're going watch Romeo and Juliet." I popped in the DVD. The students sat back and watched, but a few, including Julie, seemed like it was the worst possible thing I could do to them.

When I got home, the girls were ready to leave.

"Come on. We have skating practice to go to." Meya said.

"Where's Grace?" I asked.

"At Volleyball practice." Elle said while Ava pulled me to the car. When we got to the car Ava went off.

"No!" Ava yelled at Meya. "That's Kenzie seat!"

"Kenzie's a doll!"

"So!"

"So," She said mocking Ava. "Put her on the floor!"

"No! You should lay on the floor!"

"Ava maybe you should leave Kinzie here." I said.

"Maybe you should jump off a cliff!" Ava said.

"Excuse me?"

"Ava loves that doll." Elle told me. Then she turned. "Can I sit next to Kinzie?" I see what she was doing.

Ava thought about it. "Watched her careful." She said. We drove to the rink.

"Does your mom stay at the rink or go home or something?"

"She stays." Meya said. We walked in. They were really good. Elle did some jump spin thing. In an hour they were done.

"Great job guys." I said.

"We're girls." Ava said.

We drove to the Jensens' house. It was so loud and annoying. The girls insisted that the radio should be on. How many times does the radio need to play Katy Perry! They sang too. It was a _long_ ride back.

"Come on guys..."

"Girls." Ava corrected me.

"_Girls_. It's time to do your homework." Elle and Meya went to their rooms.

"I want to watch The Little Mermaid!" Ava said.

"Okay." I grabbed The Little Mermaid and put it in the blue-ray. Ava sat in from of the TV. A little after the movie was over Elle and Meya came down for dinner.

"Where's Grace?" Meya asked.

"She's still at volleyball practice." I told her.

"No. Her practice ended an hour and a half ago."

"What?"

"Brycen probably picked her up. Don't worry." Elle told me.

"And Brycen is..."

"Her boyfriend." She had a duh look on her face. The door opened and Noah, their dad, walked in.

"It was a long day!" He said. "What for dinner?"

"Pork, beans, baked potatoes."

"I hate beans!" Ava said.

"You can have carrots sweetie." Noah said.

"I didn't cook any carrots." I told him.

"Well she eat them raw, can't she?" We ate dinner. It was good, but the girl acted as if it was bad. I followed the recipe that Holly left and it said the girl liked it,. Think they hate me.

I wanted for Grace. It was eight o'clock when she got home.

"Why were you out so late?"

"Brycen and I wanted to see a double feature at his house."

"Did you do your homework?"

"No." She said in a duh tone. I'm not looking forward to Callie's teenage age years.

"You better get it done, now!"

"Look, my mom would let me do it in the morning, so I'm doing I in the morning."

"I'm not your mom."

"No, but you have to do what she would do." She said.

**A/N: Sorry for it being short. Also when I wrote the last chapter I thought _hmm, I'll think of something bad to happen to Camp half-blood later_. That was a bad idea! Can someone send me a pm with an idea for it. I have one, but it's bad and will go nowhere! Please help me!**


	5. AN: READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

**A/N: The idea pool for this story is empty! Could someone give me an idea? DFP?  
My mind is blank when it comes to this! I need help! Please!**

**I forgot this last time:**

**Trivia: Who are the seven(assuming Annabeth is the seventh) godly parents?**

**Opinion: Mark of Athena will rule? Can't wait for Percabeth reunion?(these count as two! =D)**


	6. Big Trouble

**A/N: Thank you CrazyAnProudofIt for the idea. I thought I'd have to drop this. I hope this long waited chapter is good.**

**Disclaimer: Let's think PJO is published. I'm a future author. That means I don't own PJO!**

**Holly P.O.V.**

We were eating dinner. Callie insisted that Alex should stay over for the night. I said it was alright. I think they know something about this camp. "So, what's this camp that your dad is to?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Callie said.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. What kind of name is Camp Half-Blood.

"Ya. My mommy and daddy went there as campers. So did Alex's mommy and daddy."

"Callie, my mommy and daddy said not to talk about camp without their okay." Alex told Callie.

"Alright."

"Why can't you talk about it?" I asked.

"These are really good mash potatoes." Alex told me. They're hiding something. I know it.

When dinner was over and Callie and Alex were watching a movie, I went to the bedrooms to find some clues. I remembered the pictures in Callie's room. I went up to her room and looked at the pictures. There were pictures of kids in orange t-shirts. I looked more closely. I gasped.

"Camp Half-Blood!" I read out loud. I looked at other pictures. I didn't think much about them till now. There were odd looking cabins. One picture was of Callie and Alex in front of a cabin that had a caduceus above the door. Wasn't that a hospital symbol.

There was another picture of Callie holding a bronze sword. Who gives a kid a bronze sword. I looked the rest. All of Callie or of areas of the camp. I left for Travis's room. Maybe there was something in there. I looked around. It looked like a regular room. I looked the closet. No orange shirts hanging up. I glanced down. There was a pile of clothes. I saw an orange shirt. It was sticking out from the middle. I pulled it out and clothes came tumbling down. The shirt didn't say Camp Half-Blood. I looked down at the clothes. They had fallen off an old cardboard box. The box was labeled: _Camp Memories_. I grabbed it and put it on the bed.

I opened the box. There was two Camp Half-Blood shirts, two matching necklaces with odd clay beads on them and lots of pictures. I looked at the pictures till something caught my eyes; a video camera. I took it out. I played the first video.

**Third P.O.V.**

"_Finally, the greatest prank ever is ready!" Travis said._

"_Ya and I'll get it on tape!" Connor said._

"_What?! Your filming this! Are you nut? What if Chiron see it?"_

"_He'll blame us anyway. I wanna remember this forever."_

"_What are you to doing and where did you get the camera?" Annabeth said walking up._

"_None of our business!" Connor said._

"_Connor." Travis said_

"_Give me the camera." Annabeth reached for camera._

"_No,no..." Connor struggled to keep the camera._

"_Stolls!" Clarisse yelled. Annabeth turn, letting go of the camera, to see Clarisse._

"_Oh, no! That prank wasn't meant for you." Travis said._

"_You two are going to die!"_

"_Run!" Connor yelled. The video became shaky. The camera drop to the ground. There were some ows! Before the video ended._

"_Does this thing have night vision?" Connor asked._

"_Be quiet!" Clarisse whispered yelled._

"_You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, unaware of the crowd._

"_You'd probably kick my butt." Percy said, also unaware._

"_You _know_ I'd kick your butt."_

"_When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking–"_

"_Oh, you _so_ wanted to."_

"_Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought – I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ."_

"_Anyone in particular?" Annabeth said, trying not to smile._

"_You're laughing at me,"_

"_I am not!"_

"_You are _so_ making things making easy."_

"_I never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get use to it." They kissed._

"_Well, it's about time!" Clarisse said, coming into the picture. Everyone gathered around the two. They were picked up by the crowd._

"_Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy said._

"_The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

"_The canoe lake!" Connor shouted. Percy and Annabeth were thrown into the lake. The crowd waited a few minutes. "Where are they?"_

"_Percy's the son of Poseidon, you idiot. They can stay down there as long as they want." Clarisse said. The camera turned off._

**Holly P.O.V.**

"No! No! No! It just a video. This camp . . . it-it is a film camp." I knew I was lying myself. Son of Poseidon, Mount Olympus. Gods! That's why they say it. "No! No! No! . . ."

**Callie P.O.V.**

Alex and I were near the end of the movie _Hercules_. I heard Holly up stairs. She was yelling no. I looked at Alex. He heard it to. We got up and ran to Holly. When she looked us, fear was in her eyes.

"Y-you-r your parents! Demigods!" Holly said, breathing heavy. "S-stay away!" I looked at Alex and knew we were in big trouble!

**A/N: Nice chapter I hope. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Trivia: Trivia is a Roman goddess. What is her Greek counterpart?**

**Opinion: They're making a Sea of Monsters movie. Do you think it'll suck(compared to the book)?**

***Goodbye gods and goddesses**


	7. Yet Another Author

**A/N: Hey. I'm really sorry! I have had writers block like crazy. What's harder is I didn't come up with it! I hate to switch you to yet another author, but you deserve to have the story completed without these major gaps. Thank you for hang on and having faith that I'll finish. I just can't. Thank writer2be14 for taking it. I hope that you all enjoy the third (and hopefully final) part of Stoll vs. Jensens. Vitual cookies for all (::)!**

***Good-bye and sorry**


End file.
